1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for managing files.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional way, a file with different versions is manually recorded separately. In this manual method, it takes a long time to look up files with different versions. It would be a hard problem to distinguish the differences between two files with different versions. In order to manage a great deal of files, there is a need to record different versions of the files effectively.
At the same time, there is a need to save a previous version of the file after each of the modifications on the file. If the previous version of the file is covered by a new revised version of the file, the previous version of the file will not be found out. So, there is a need to record the previous version of the file effectively before the previous version of the file is modified, the previous version of the file can be found out easily if it has been recorded before it is modified. What's more, there are needs to improve the efficiency to manage files such as compare the files, merge the files, and divide the files.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for managing files which can record the versions of the files, compare the files, merge the files, and divide the file efficiently.